


DRABBLE: Trick or Treat!

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: Spike should probably know better than to take a Summers girl Trick or Treating.





	DRABBLE: Trick or Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> sheisplentytoughthankyouverymuch asked: Dawn is 5 years old and makes Spike take her trick-or-treating :D oh yeah, and he has to dress up.

Spike had never wished more fervently that he’d taken Joyce up on her offer to go to a special Halloween viewing at her gallery. Instead, he was dressed up as a pumpkin (and feeling completely humiliated), holding Dawn’s hand, and taking her trick-or-treating while Buffy was spending the night at Willow’s house.

He shuddered, then looked down at Dawn, who grinned up at him, completely adorable as a tiny dragon, and asked “Spike, why aren’t you getting Buffy candy?”

Spike sighed lightly and replied, “Because, Nibblet, your sis is old enough to get her own candy.”

The flash of a camera shocked the poor vampire and his tiny trick-or-treating partner as they turned to look at Buffy and her friends laughing hysterically at the Pumpkin and his little Dragon.


End file.
